


You're Somebody Else

by nqzirr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clone Fic, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Song fic, The Author Regrets Nothing, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqzirr/pseuds/nqzirr
Summary: Shiro’s recently returned from the dead after the fight against Zarkon, but where was he in the time he was missing? that’s what Allura is trying to figure out. She’s noticed Shiro seemed slightly off. He had been acting strangely and was lashing out at members of the team. Shiro's never done anything like that before. can Allura figure out what’s wrong before someone gets hurt?Based off of 'You're Somebody Else' by flora cash(Link to lyrics here: https://genius.com/Flora-cash-youre-somebody-else-lyrics )





	You're Somebody Else

Allura stood in front of Shiro’s healing pod, anxiously waiting for him to wake up. He’d been missing for almost six months. “Where have you been, love?” she whispered, placing one hand on the glass.  
Nothing but silence answered her. She heard footsteps approaching the med bay and quickly wiped away the small tear rolling down her cheek. Coran peeped his head into the room. “Allura, Hunk says the food is ready,” he noticed her pained expression.  
“What’s wrong, Princess?”  
Allura shook her head. “Nothing. I’m fine.”  
Coran frowned “I’ll meet you in the dining hall, okay?” he said, walking off toward the before mentioned room.  
Allura glanced back at Shiro for a few seconds, then followed Coran. When she arrived in the dining hall, where she took her usual place at the head of the table. Pidge was sitting in the seat next to Allura. They were tinkering with some device while Rover floated silently next to their head. Hunk backed out of the kitchen doors, carrying a platter of some kind of meat. “Has anyone seen Keith and/or Lance?” he asked, setting the platter down on the table.  
Pidge nodded. “Keith is in the training room, and I think Lance is swimming,”  
Hunk gave them the thumbs up. He turned and left, speed walking down the hall towards the training room. Coran watched the princess with wary eyes, concerned about her current state of mind. Allura noticed her advisors gaze and frowned. “I’m fine Coran, seriously. You don’t need to hover,” she huffed, crossing her arms.  
“If you say so,” he said with a sigh. Hunk strolled into the room, Lance and Keith behind him. Hunk began dishing up the meat and something that looked like mashed potatoes onto everyone’s plates. Lance immediately began stuffing his face. He tried to say something to Hunk, but it was extremely muffled. Allura ate a little bit and excused herself and walked to the med bay.  
She pulled up a chair to Shiro’s pod and sat down, watching his vitals on the pod monitor. She soon dozed off, all those nights searching the map for Shiro’s life signature was taking a toll on her. After an hour or so, Coran came into the med bay to check on her, but when he saw she was asleep, he laid a blanket over her. He started to walk out, but he paused and looked at Shiro. “Please wake up soon, old chap. She needs you,” Coran mumbled and swiftly walked away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short! my other chapters might be short too, but just depends on my dumb writers block 
> 
> oof  
> also my formatting got screwed up when i transferred it from google docs to here rip


End file.
